UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "Kid Temper Tantrum at AstroWorld"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 Reacts To"! Today, we will be checking out the new KTT fanfic called "Kid Temper Tantrum at AstroWorld". Lets check it out! Dad: So we're at Houston, Texas to go to the NRG Stadium and go to the Monster Jam show. Leland: But remember the last time we went there? Usna: Oh geez. The last Monster Jam fanfic was horrible! Carlos: Well before we go, I gotta show you something. Yeagar: What is it about? Carlos: You'll see! The 4 cross a bridge Leland: Why does it look abandoned? Carlos: You'll see. The 4 eventually go to a blank green space Usna: Fun Fact: The bridge they crossed was a private bridge that passed along Interstate 610 that was used to get to AstroWorld. Dad: Well what are we doing here? We got a show to see! Carlos: It might not look like something, but once, there was a park called AstroWorld. Leland: AstroWorld? What in the world is a AstroWorld? Is it in the moon? Carlos: No! Let me show you. Carlos pulls out his phone and plays a commercial of the theme park Leland: Wow! It looks fun! Usna: So Carlos tells the group that the space was once ran by AstroWorld and he plays a commercial to give an idea of what AstroWorld would be like. Not gonna lie, the commercial looks pretty cool, even in today's standards. Yeagar: But why did they have to close it? Carlos: Well it was closed because the company at the time was going in large amount of debt for buying so many theme parks, and they needed to sell some just to get out of it. Dad: But why would they get rid of this park? Carlos: I have no idea. Usna: And that's true! Six Flags Inc. however, tried to pass it off as the park is closing because there was poor attendance and the guests were being rude!1 go to some other park like disney or something because that's way better than this shithole!1 ???: why... (cries) Leland: Who is that? The 4 take a closer look. Travis Scott is seen Leland: TRAVIS SCOTT?!?! Dad: What are you doing here? Travis: Hey guys. I'm just here to pay respects to the best park ever... Usna: A guest appearance. Lets hope it's not a cringy experience like other times... Carlos: Well what is your obsession with the park? Travis: Well you know I was raised in Houston. And my family would take us there whenever we had the chance. It was so much fun, and it represented my culture. That's why my new album "AstroWorld" is gonna be released on August 3, 2018 in honor of this theme park. Usna: I don't really care much about the new album, but it does sound promising. Yeagar: Well how do we bring it back? Travis: You can't... she dead... forever... Leland: I KNOW!!! Leland snaps his finger. The entire park returns Usna: Oh no... they didn't... they didn't use fanfic logic... Travis: a-astroworld? AstroWorld: I'm back! And I'm better than ever! Travis: (crying uncontrollably) THANK YOU!!! Travis runs at light speed at the park, riding every ride and eating all of the food Leland: Well that's good! Dad: Thanks, fanfic logic! Usna: OH GOD NO!!! THEY USED FANFIC LOGIC TO BRING BACK THE PARK!!! WHY?!?! But Usna, without fanfic logic, Travis Scott is gonna be mourning for AstroWorld for life and I want him to get better! Well guess what? None of that matters! I've talked about this in my Common Logic/Cliche Issues on This Wiki. And it's just a bad idea to use fanfic logic! If you want to be a good fanfic writer, do us all a favor and never use fanfic logic! Carlos: GUYS!!! WE'RE LATE FOR THE SHOW!!! Yeagar: Well what are you waiting for? Lets go! Usna: And the fanfic ends with the group going to the Monster Jam Show. I wonder how that would go... Leland: WHAT THE FRICK?!?! THE CAR WENT BACKWARDS?!?! Dad: Leland it's fine. All cars go backwards. Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up the state of Texas) Conclusion Overall, I give this fanfic a 6.5/10. It was going so good, and then it gets ruined by the awful execution of fanfic logic and poor ending. However, it did gave us some knowledge about the park itself and as well as build up hype for Scott's new album. Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko